


Coveted Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Note: I no longer support Pete Wentz





	Coveted Killer

_Today I watched the love of my life die. There was no sign of any human presence, but I know it was the work of someone else, creeping just out of visible distance. It has no shape, no color, nor form. But you don't have to look big to make a big impact._

_It lurks within a place that no one except the beholder can access: the mind. It can not be extracted, rather it must be gradually ridden of. But sometimes nothing can bribe it to leave._

_It is comparable to a parasite. It finds its way inside you and won't let go. At first it is a minor issue, but as time goes on it gets stronger, feeding off of you. But what separates this parasite from others is that it takes over the soul of the host instead of the body._

_It never dies, either. Like energy, it flows. However, unlike energy, it can be created. Unfortunately what else makes them alike is that they cannot be destroyed. But this energy can destroy the one who possesses it._

_No authority can lock away this murderer. Not even with given evidence. It cannot go through court trial. Not even when I, a witness, saw it in the act. It masks itself as suicide, so no one can give it the justice it deserves._

_Because depression is a coveted killer. And Pete was one of its victims._

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to write this idk


End file.
